


Jacket

by bynks



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-25
Updated: 2010-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6330946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bynks/pseuds/bynks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contemplating their future, he kept the torment on his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jacket

Years came and went, they were still the same. He began to think his future was unsure. He wanted to just give up and concentrate on his studies while he still can. Contemplating on his future, he sat alone on the roof top of the hall he had been a custom to. The only place he felt he could find comfort in the place of hectic rushes and blaring sound. The only place he could find peace and the only place no one could find him. For some reason his phone just would not work there. Which was a good thing for him.   
  
The only bad point of the place was it was an open space thus the cold blowing wind was the reason he could not stay there for too long. His body starts to shiver a little from the cold soft blowing wind. It was not for long though. He felt like an angel came to blanket him with his warmth. “Don’t stay here for too long.” Was all the angel said to him as he wrapped him with the jacket off his back. “We need you, Taipi.” The angel smiled. “I need you.” An embrace complete them.


End file.
